Frosted Ivy: Cursed With A Glorious Heart
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: All Ivy wanted was to escape from the event gone wrong. What she didn't realize is that the man causing the terror had something in common with her, and he is also in for a rude awakening...


Ivy ran down the hall with her hairstyle that took hours coming completely undone. Terror was taking the place over vanity right now. Her stilettos smacked on the floor while hiking up her gown, so she wouldn't plant face on the tile. _How the hell the pale guy with the staff get in?_ Better question was why was she there, since she didn't want to come to this damn event in the first place. She was far from stupid but foreign policy wasn't her forte. Ever since Tony Stark became a superhero, they found that guy in the ice, and Cartwright got Marilyn the world made NO sense. Oh God, was she going to die or be converted to a zombie? He was using that staff to make people do what he wanted…. She raced for a gray door, one that seemed like a mile away from the next step she took. She finally reached it, locked. Desperately the blonde pulled and twisted the handle and pounded on the door calling for help.

Then she felt his presence….

He came closer considering her while her back was to the wall. Ivy just starred up at him, wondering why he was taking so long. Maybe she had this coming? She probably did. He was beautiful with his fair skin, green eyes and black hair. He was like a male version of Snow White as odd as that sounded, but there was definitely something other worldly about him that made him almost glow, and it only made her sick to her stomach. "Please don't kill me." she begged.

"I have no intention of taking your life; I'm just claiming your obedience." he informed her eerily polite. "Now let us look inside this heart." He reached down with his staff and placed it to her chest. Ivy gasped at the cold metal touching her skin and when she felt the power flowing. She couldn't breath didn't know if it was from that staff or fear. After a long moment he stepped away, looking at her again, Ivy was now even more confused since she didn't feel any different then a minute ago. He had a tall dark presence and it was leaving Ivy feeling more insignificant as her frame disappeared in his lengthy shadow. He stood there for a moment looking at her a few shades longer, conflicted, like something he hadn't anticipated blew up in his face. "We'll meet later, Ivy Lynn." was all he said before leaving her.

Loki had encountered much in his life, mortals the dull creatures they were never impressed him. They were only meant to be ruled over, they _wanted _it that way... Damn her, why should she of all the women to have crossed paths with to be the one to halt his mission? All it took was to touch the staff between her breasts for Loki realized the mortal woman with gold hair had a heart. And this heart matched his own. The maiden's had known rejection, jealously, anger, along with the agony and deception that birthed them- the desire to be loved as another of value. The mortal was as glorious as any god he'd ever met. It was pure madness he should spare her,_ feel_ anything for her other than the wrath for the common race. However, he didn't and now was uncertain of his conviction even more just by what the staff had shown him. Take her along? Make her one of his minions, a fair member in his army to serve other aspects of the battle? No... He needed a new plan of attack and she would only cloud his mind of canal ideas, or worse...

"I'm free?" Ivy gasped in disbelief.

"Before I change my mind, Mortal..." Loki warned not wanting to reveal the power she could wield against him.

Ivy just breathed for a few minutes. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? The crazy man just stops then leaves? Ivy instinctively held her hand over the place his weird staff touched on her chest, and wondered why he didn't take control of her. What did he mean by meeting her later and how did he know her name? Did he not think she was worth the sweat of killing? Or did he spare her? Who was he? "Thank you…."

"Welcome." was all he said back.


End file.
